


longing

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caeldori suffered from yet another unrequited love, this time for none other than Prince Corrin. She had convinced him to help train her, and despite her best efforts, she developed feelings for him. But perhaps those feelings aren't as one sided as the pegasus knight assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was happening again. Despite her best efforts, despite promising herself she'd never do it again, here she was. Head over heels, for a guy she stood no chance with. Caeldori had, at her father's insistence, asked Prince Corrin to train her. The Prince had seemed somewhat hesitant, but when Caeldori explained that the leader of their forces would make a great tutor, and fluttered her lashes just a bit, he was swayed. Yet, it was supposed to be nothing more than them training together. Corrin would never want her, not like that. He couldn't fall in love with her, couldn't...want her. It would be inappropriate, and her feelings were inappropriate, and she needed to just bury them, to force them down and forget about them.

The pegasus rider rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. She tried anything she could to take her mind off the Prince she had trained with for hours earlier in the day. She ran through her drills, mentally practicing each of her favorite moves. She recalled every technique she had learned for caring for pegasi. But inevitably, her mind drifted back to Corrin. The way he offered a guiding touch to perfect her stance, the intensity in his eyes when they sparred, the kindness of his features when he joked with her or complimented her...and suddenly, Caeldori felt a dull heat between her legs. A heat she wasn't unfamiliar with, but hadn't felt so intensely in quite some time. 

The pegasus knight always seemed to fall into this same stupid pattern. She would meet a man, utterly forbidden to her, and would fall completely and totally in love with him. But, deeper than that, she would feel aroused at the mere thought of her love. It often made any prolonged contact with the object of her affection impossible. And if it hit her in the night like this? There was only one way to put a stop to it. She sighed, resigning herself to her fate, as she placed her pillow behind her head, propping herself up comfortably. 

She slipped her right hand down, between her thighs, and gently caressed the crotch of her panties. She hissed slightly, she was so worked up that even such a slight touch felt incredible, and she couldn't believe how wet she had gotten. Her arousal had dampened her panties, and she was sure her cunt would be soaked once she worked her way inside. Though this wasn't the first time she'd done this, not by a long shot, she was surprised at just how aroused Corrin had her. None of her other secret loves had driven her this far, this fast. Maybe there was more to Corrin than the others...after all, the Prince wasn't married, and his hand was not sworn to anyone. Maybe, if Caeldori played her cards right, she could woo him, she could make him love her as she loved him, and then they would be wed...

The thought excited her, and Caeldori found her hand slipping under her panties. One finger probed gently at her entrance, as she began slowly teasing herself, wanting to work as much of this stupid desire out of her as she could. She let her mind continue down that path, the two of them getting married, and then, inevitably, having their wedding night. Corrin would carry her into his room, smiling down at her all the way, before placing her on his bed. A bed, she imagined, that would be amazingly comfortable and welcoming. He would climb in on top of her, kissing her, caressing her, as she held onto his back lovingly. His lips would pass over her neck, whispering of his love for her, as he slipped his hand beneath her panties. He would work a finger into her, feeling how much she wanted him, just as she was doing now.

Her breath hitched in her throat, as she gave in to the pleasure she was feeling. Imagining it was Corrin touching her made the feeling much more intense, even if she knew it was all a fantasy. She pictured his face, those determined eyes she saw when they sparred, but instead, he would make them as he touched her, as he pleasured her, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. She felt herself growing closer, and closer, and worked a second finger inside, in an effort to get her there faster. As great as her fantasy was, she just needed to get this over with, to get past this damn lust as quickly as she could. She could feel sweat beading upon her, as she grew hotter and hotter, but she couldn't seem to get past her limit, couldn't bring herself to climax.

Finally, she worked her free hand beneath her shirt, and began teasing at one of her nipples, imagining it was Corrin's lips upon her. What gave her such an idea, she did not know, but it was definitely working. His tongue would tease over her, while he continued fingering her, those eyes looking up at her, reading her face as she moaned, making sure she enjoyed herself. Then, she was there. She felt her body tense up, only to relax a moment later, as all of the pent up arousal, all the pressure she felt, was released as she came. 

"C-Corrin!" she cried out in ecstasy, in her empty room, and for a panicked moment she wondered if anyone had heard. She lay silent in bed, waiting for any sign someone had heard her, and caught her breath. After a moment of silence, she sighed in relief. She suddenly felt very tired, and knew that she would now be able to sleep. But as she straightened up her bed, preparing to turn in for the night, she remembered what had happened every other time she had finally broken down, and indulged herself about one of her stupid crushes; the next time she saw them, it was that much harder for her.

Tomorrow, she would train with Corrin again. How could she make it through their session, after what she had done? How could she face the man she loved, the man she wanted, while he trained her? He would be oblivious to what she felt and what she wanted, and her desires would only grow worse because of her fantasies tonight. It was frustrating, but worrying about it now would do her no good. Caeldori decided it would be best for her to sleep, and deal with whatever tomorrow brought when it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Caeldori! This is a short first chapter, but I'm hoping for a total of 3. I wanted to get at least this first part out while it was still her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Caeldori rose from bed early, as always. She went about her morning routine, completing each of her usual tasks, until finally it came time for her training with Corrin. The Pegasus knight made her way to the training grounds, eager to begin today's lessons. It seemed she had pushed every trace of the previous night from her mind, allowing it to fade away as the foolish fantasy it had to be.

Her love had always been unrequited, and that trend was surely not going to change with Prince Corrin of all people. She took a deep breath, savoring the earthy smell of the clearing that had been leveled for the training and preparation of Corrin's troops. It might hurt for her to give up so easily, but surely it would hurt more to act on her feelings, and be rejected once more.

Caeldori became so lost in her logic as she justified her decision, she hardly noticed Prince Corrin's approach until he was nearly upon her.

"Good morning, Caeldori!" Corrin called out in greeting. "I see you're early, as always. How did you sleep?" the prince asked, attempting nothing more than innocent small talk. But if he noticed the way Caeldori stiffened at the mention of last night, or the red tinge that quickly came to her cheeks, he didn't say anything.

"Uh..." Caeldori paused, uncharacteristically. Usually she would answer smoothly, automatically, but with the mention of the previous night, especially by the very subject of her fantasy, Caeldori felt stirrings of the desires she felt then. Perhaps she had not buried them as well as she thought. Finally, she answered; "I slept well enough, once I was able to relax."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could withdraw them. Once she was able to relax? Of course Corrin would be concerned, and ask about why she was agitated. Sure enough, concern furrowed the young prince's brow.

"You had trouble relaxing? Caeldori, what's the matter? You're not working yourself too hard, are you?" he asked.

"No, of course not, it was...It was nothing." She answered, finding it very difficult to lock eyes with him.

"Caeldori..." Corrin said, shaking his head. "I know how much you do for everyone here, and if you're having trouble sleeping, I think you should relax. We can skip the lesson today if you'd li-"

"No!" she blurted out, far too quickly. Once again, she cursed herself internally. Could she be making this any more obvious? But she simply couldn't help it. The more Corrin spoke to her, the more her eyes lingered on his features, his body, she found her arousal distracting her more and more.

"Well, let's go ahead and start, shall we? I don't really have any new techniques to try today, but we can always spar and see what happens," Corrin said, striding towards the practice armaments. "and we'll just stick to our usual weapons." he finished, drawing a blunted sword.

Caeldori nodded, glad for a distraction. She followed after Corrin, grabbing a naginata for herself and testing its heft. Finding it satisfactory, she nodded, and walked towards the cleared field, trying to push away the dull ache of her arousal by focusing on the weapon in her hands, and the opponent before her.

Corrin bent his knees and spread his legs, holding his blade before him. The prince knew he would be hard pressed to stand against Caeldori. Not only was she an exceptionally skilled fighter, the reach of her naginata gave her a distinct advantage. Before Corrin had time to ponder how he could defeat Caeldori, she was moving. 

Though Caeldori usually fought from the back of a Pegasus, her technique on foot was equally practiced. A perfectly timed lunge with her naginata, and Corrin had no choice but to step back, narrowly avoiding the strike. Caeldori reveled in the combat, pulling back and preparing another attack. Her budding feelings for Corrin might be confusing, but battle was something she never struggled with.

For a harrowing moment, Corrin struggled against Caeldori's relentless advance, parrying what he could, sidestepping what he could not. Then, realizing playing the defensive simply would not work against such a thorough technique, the prince changed his strategy. He lowered his guard, hoping to appear exhausted, and saw Caeldori's face light up in triumph.

Caeldori aimed the blunted naginata at Corrin's chest, sure to knock him down and claim the victory. But at the height of her exhilaration, when victory was so very close, her naginata met nothing but air. Corrin had turned at the last second, narrowly avoiding the strike, and before Caeldori could pull back or turn her naginata, he rushed at her. The two of them were much too close for his sword to be of any use, so he instead rammed his body into hers, successfully downing the spear-fighter, but lost his own footing in the process.

When the dust settled, Corrin was positioned on top of Caeldori, having caught himself just short of landing on her. Suddenly, the two of them were very close together. Caeldori could feel the heat of Corrin's body against hers, could see the intense expression on his face, just before it broke into one of concern. Before she knew it, her feelings of arousal were surging back, as if they had never faded.

The desire she had felt for Corrin the previously night seemed minor compared to what she now felt. Before she could catch herself, the slightest moan escaped her, causing her to purse her lips tightly as she felt her cheeks heating up with her embarassment. Gods, but it felt so good, being so close with Corrin. She could almost imagine they were lovers, in the early stages of an intimate encounter. But instead she clamped down on that train of thought, derailing it as quickly as she could. She had to get out of here, had to make her excuses and leave. Of course, her passion would not fade until it was dealt with, but worrying about that now would only make it worse. 

"You okay, Caeldori?" Corrin asked, after he caught his breath. He began disentangling himself from her, and couldn't help but wonder if her earlier moan was one of pain. Caeldori simply nodded, pushing herself up as soon as she had the opening. "You up for another round? We both know my strategy won't work again, and I'd really like to see what you'd come up with now." Corrin asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"No...I have...some extra work duties to complete. Please, accept my apologies, perhaps another time?" Caeldori managed, having calmed herself enough that she could trust her voice.

"I'll hold you to that, Caeldori. You're dismissed," Corrin said, playing the role of her instructor to a T. But something weighed heavily on his mind; any extra work would likely have been assigned under his orders. And Caeldori had seemed a bit off since he had first spoken to her. As he watched her walk away from the training field, a fiercer urgency than usual driving her steps, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her.

~X~

Caeldori trudged along the path between the training grounds and the army's quarters. It usually wasn't a long trek, but in her current condition, Caeldori found she could not move very quickly. Her arousal was painful, more of an ache than a simple desire, and each step made the ache that much worse. She was nearly halfway there when she began to doubt her ability to make it back. Despite her best efforts, her mind kept drifting to her fantasy from the night before, to the feeling of Corrin on top of her, his warmth, the determined look on his face...and just like that, her desires swelled up even higher.

She stopped, shaking her head. She couldn't carry on like this, but she couldn't very well stop in the middle of the road to pleasure herself, no matter how great her need became. That was when she saw her salvation; a small stand of trees, near the path but not near enough to be suspicious. One of the oaks in the copse was wide, easily wise enough for her to hide behind. She could veer off the path, conceal herself beneath the shadows of the trees, and give herself relief from her growing problem! While this solution would work for now, it wouldn't do for her to continue to get into these situations. While she ventured toward the trees, she thought of what she could do in the future.

She didn't want to stop training with Corrin. But what else could she do? If she longed for him this badly, she would have to try to reduce her contact until the feelings faded. She couldn't have another unrequited love, especially not with someone so important to the army as a whole. How could she interact with her leader with him knowing her feelings? In all of her thoughts, her planning, it never crossed her mind that perhaps Corrin could return her feelings. Caeldori had never had any luck in matters of love, and couldn't fathom that changing now.

~X~

Corrin wasn't sure of what he should do. Caeldori was obviously upset, and the prince knew something he had done was the cause. It wasn't the first time he had bested her, and he knew Caeldori was nowhere near that fragile. So what could it be? He had thought the two of them were growing closer through these training sessions, and he found that that closeness was something he treasured. Caeldori was so beautiful, so talented, and a delight to be around, but...she was Subaki's daughter. Sure, the Deeprealms had created a unique situation, where the children of comrades in arms were around the same age as their own parents and, furthermore, their allies. He wanted to spend more time with Caeldori. To get to know her better, to see more of her than the talented warrior he trained with...but...

She was off limits. Not that that mattered considering she had just rushed off without any explanation. Corrin sighed, giving up and heading for his own quarters. Of course, he was walking the same path she was, but with her head start, there was no chance he'd run into her, was there? But as he followed the path, slight movement caught his eye. Red and white cloth, jostling behind a tree, barely visible. His mind immediately conjured an image of Caeldori, hiding there, perhaps sobbing into her hands. Why she was upset, he still couldn't guess, but...the image drove him.

Moving slowly, he approached the trees, hoping to help Caeldori out, and perhaps explain the jumbled mess his feelings had become.

~X~

Caeldori took a deep breath, steadying herself. She had hidden herself to the best of her ability, sat at the base of the tree, and though she could scarcely believe she had sunk this low, she was ready. She told herself it was no different from last night, that if she didn't take care of this now, she'd never make it back to her quarters without someone seeing her in such a pathetic state. Slowly, she slipped a hand between her legs, gently guiding her fingertips up her thigh. She gasped slightly as she reached her panties, and felt just how wet she had gotten. She had felt it as she walked, knowing her arousal was affecting her greatly, but it was somehow different feeling the warm, damp fabric with her fingers. She began tracing up and down the length of her entrance, enjoying the feeling of her fingers delicately rubbing against her through her bottoms. 

"...C-Corrin..." she murmured, barely audibly. She allowed herself to fantasize freely, imagining the prince was the one touching her, brushing his fingers against her. Already, she wanted more. She pulled her panties aside, and touched herself directly. Her fantasy escalated as well, Corrin matching her every movement. She could almost feel his heat against her, wanting more and more with each passing second. She raised her free hand, touching her breast over her clothes, wishing she had easier access. With a moan she tried desperately to suppress, causing it to come out somewhat choked, she slipped a finger inside, and began grinding herself slightly against her hand.

~X~

As Corrin approached her hiding spot, he heard what sounded like a choked sob. She really was crying! He picked up speed, and cried out her name.

~X~

"Caeldori!" her fantasy Corrin cried out, an exclamation filled with concern, perhaps even adoration. 

"Corrin!" she moaned, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She was so close, nearly there, almost...

"Ca- Caeldori!?" Corrin stammered, unable to process what he was seeing.

The pegasus knight froze. That wasn't a fantasy. She opened her eyes, frantic, praying that she was wrong. But there he stood. Prince of Nohr, Hoshido, and her leader, looking down at her in shock while she touched herself. Suddenly, the previously cool spring air felt oppressively hot, as Caeldori's blood rushed to her cheeks. She quickly righted her panties, and smoothed her clothes to cover herself.

"I... Gods, I can explain!" Caeldori exclaimed, wishing to do anything but. She couldn't go through this again, another confession, another rejection, and after Corrin saw her in such a shameful state. "It's just...well...we were sparring and you looked so...intense, and then you were on top of me and I just... I... I think I love you and I know you'd never fall for someone like me and I just... I wanted to pretend for just a moment that you would," she explained, everything tumbling out into a jumbled confession. Ordinarily, she'd hold back, she'd organize her thoughts better, but she was still so very close, sitting right at the edge of her climax.

"Caeldori," Corrin began, his own cheeks growing warm with embarassment. "I don't really know what to say."

"I figured as much. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've made a fool of myself, confessing to an unrequited love. I really wanted to keep it to myself this time bu-" the pegasus knight responded, before Corrin cut her off.

"That's not... I'm not rejecting you, Caeldori," he said, smiling softly.

"You... you're not?" Caeldori said, incredulous.

"Of course not. How could I not fall for a beautiful girl like you, Caeldori?" Corrin asked, reaching a hand down to help her up.

Wordlessly, Caeldori took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Once she was up, he didn't stop however, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Caeldori," he admitted, to himself as much as to her. Hearing those words she had longed for for so long, so unexpected, and in her current state, were nearly enough to finish her off then and there. Instead, they only managed to make her need worse. Desperate, she clung more tightly to Corrin, grinding herself up against him. 

"Please..." she begged, unable to hold back any more. "I need..." 

Needing no further prompting, Corrin lowered one hand, slipping it between her thighs. He grabbed the base of her neck with the other, pulling her head closer to his. Looking into her lidded eyes, he slowly traced his way up her thigh, before touching her entrance through her panties. After so much of her own efforts, so much waiting, this contact pushed her over the edge. Caeldori's climax crashed over her, a loud moan escaping her as her eyes rolled back slightly. Corrin enjoyed the sight, relishing it for a moment before bringing his lips to hers.

Passionately, he kissed her, neither of them really sure of what they were doing, but hoping their passion would make up for it. Caeldori felt his tongue enter her mouth, teasing at her, and met it with her own. She moaned into his mouth, and that was all the encouragement Corrin needed. He pushed her panties aside once more, and slipped his finger inside her. She pulled her head back, gasping, but rocked her hips forward, grinding against Corrin's hand. She hadn't come down from her first climax, but Corrin's efforts were already driving her towards a second. Corrin worked a second finger into her, feeling how wet she had gotten, how tight she was, and marveling at how badly she seemed to need this. 

Their lips met once more, and Caeldori wrapped her arms around Corrin's back, pulling herself even closer against him, wanting the distance between them to be as little as possible. She arched her back, driving herself against his hand, onto his fingers, deeper, faster, trying desperately to reach another climax. She whimpered, once, twice, into his mouth, before finally finishing, collapsing back against the tree at her back.

Corrin watched as she panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. He couldn't really believe how quickly things had escalated, and judging by the intense blush on Caeldori's face, neither could she. 

"Thanks," she said, simply, not able to meet Corrin's gaze.

"You're welcome, Caeldori. I... I had a lot of fun," Corrin admitted, not sure of where the two of them could go from here.

"I'm glad, but... I'm sorry, this was just so fast, I think I need some time to... to think." Caeldori said, fixing her slightly disheveled clothes.

"I... well, if you're sure. I just... I really do love you, Caeldori," Corrin said.

"I love you too, but... what will my father think? And the others? I'm sorry, again, I just need to think this through before we... before we go any further," she said, each word dropping like a stone. Truly, she wanted to make marriage plans then and there, but there was truth to her words. She was concerned about what everyone would think, and there was the matter of how they had rushed, and how she felt she had practically forced Corrin into this. No, it would be best if they went their separate ways for now. "I'll have an answer for you tomorrow."

And with that promise, Caeldori turned to go, leaving Corrin to watch her walk away. He would surely have his own longings to deal with tonight, he thought as he wrestled with his own arousal, but there was nothing else for it. After all, she said she'd let him know tomorrow. If it was for Caeldori, he could be that patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended up being very long (ha). Sorry for the long wait between updates, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my submission for Corrin Ship Week 17, Now and Forever.

Though Caeldori promised she would have an answer for Corrin the next day, that day came and went. As did another, and one more beyond that. Corrin wanted to give her space, and give her time, but his worry began to override his caution. Each day he went without seeing Caeldori, Corrin felt more and more like something was missing.

Though her insistence that he be the one who trained her had been annoying at first, the incredible young woman he took on as his trainee grew on him quickly. It wasn’t that Corrin doubted his love for her, but being without her made him even more sure of his feelings. Finally, on the fourth day, he decided he would seek her out. He couldn’t just leave things the way they were, and if he had to take things into his own hands, so be it.

~X~

Caeldori knew she should meet with Corrin. After all, she loves him, and he told her that he loves her as well. So, why was it so damn hard for her to go to him? She had nearly made the trek to his quarters countless times, but lost her nerve before she made it. She nearly went to their scheduled training sessions, only to distract herself with something else.

She wanted to see him, more than anything. After all, she loves him. Respects him, adores him, even. No matter how hard she tries, however, she can’t quash the nagging doubt she feels. That, in spite of how it seems, nothing will be different this time. That Corrin does  _ not _ love her, and only plans to use her.

The pegasus rider has fallen victim to her stupid, one-sided crushes too many times. But this time, it was with a  _ prince, _ of all people. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and focus on the task at hand. She was cleaning the stables of the horses and pegasi, a job that most would shy away from, but one she tackled and completed eagerly. And one which usually helped her to clear her head, even if it didn’t seem to be working today. Even as Caeldori tried clearing her head, and working only on the mess, her wimd wandered back to Corrin over and over again.

What was he doing? Did he miss her, like she missed him? Did he mean it when he said he loved her? Was he only trying to get what he wanted from her, or was he geniune? And, of course, the most common question.  _ Is all of this just another unrequited love, or does he really love me? _

~X~

Though her worries were in vain, Caeldori had no way of knowing that. But Corrin was determined to make sure she found out. He asked everyone he saw where she was, growing a bit frantic as more and more people had nothing to offer. Finally, however, someone mentioned seeing her around the stables, and the prince had a lead to go off of.

Without any further delay, he set off, hoping to set things right.

~X~

Caeldori continued worrying herself, as she straightened the stables to perfection. Even after they were spotless, and organized, she continued. Her thoughts were far from the stables, after all. She couldn’t help but feel guilty, as she thought of how long she has kept Corrin waiting for her answer. And still, what does she do? Busy herself, and avoid him. But! That goes on no longer. With her head held high, Caeldori finished what she was working on, and made for the stables’ exit.

Naturally, she didn’t count on running into Corrin on the way out.

~X~

“Caeldori! I… finally found you,” Corrin said, trying to keep from grinning. All he could think of was how beautiful she was, how  _ happy _ he was to see her, and the prince was amazed by how quickly he has fallen for her. Of course, the pegasus rider thought she was far from beautiful at the moment, having cleaned an entire stable on her own, her appearance was far from her pristine usual.

“Milord Corrin. Please, allow me to straighten myself up befor-” Caeldori began, hoping to sidestep this conversation. She was not ready yet, though she can only imagine what Corrin wishes to say to her.

“I’m sorry, but I’d prefer to speak my mind first. It’s been days, after all, and I’d hate for you to give me the slip again.” Corrin said, and Caeldori suddenly found herself blushing, a sight which the prince could not deny enjoying. It reminded him of that small stand of trees, of the way Caeldori looked up at him as he touched her, and the prince finds himself wanting a to do a lot more than just talk. “But, are the stables really the best place for this? Would you be okay with going to my quarters, instead?”

“Oh! Of course, Lord Corrin. I believe that would be for the best,” Caeldori said, her own mind lingering on their past experience as well. She was trying to remain professional, to act as though that had not happened, but Corrin was making it exceedingly difficult. All Caeldori could think as they left the stables, was that Corrin was likely going to use her love, in spite of his earlier confession. Her own love had gone unrequited so many times, she found it impossible to believe this time would be any different.

~X~

Even the light conversation they shared on the way to Corrin’s quarters was not enough to lift her spirits, though she put on a perfect facade, fooling the prince completely. And, naturally, his desire for her only rose as they walked together. Once they were finally secluded in the privacy of his room, Corrin made a mistake.

“I… want you, Caeldori,” he murmured, kissing her as soon as the door was shut. It was a passionate kiss, meant to evoke just how badly he missed her these past few days. Of course, the prince believed his previous confession was enough, and that Caeldori could rely on his love, but the pegasus rider was less sure of herself than he. However, she could never bear to disappoint.

As their kiss continued, and Corrin pressed himself against her, Caeldori could feel the heat of his body, and his erection pressing into her.

Despite having no formal experience in these matters, Caeldori was always an avid reader. If Corrin wanted her, he would have her.  _ Even if he never loves me, _ she thought,  _ I can be with him like this, and make him happy. _

She broke their kiss, and dropped down to her knees. With only a brief moment of confusion, she worked his erection free, nearly balking at the sight of his cock. It was… bigger, than she expected, but nonetheless, his moan of surprised pleasure told her she must carry on. She raised her hand, taking him in hand, and slowly working her hand up and down the warm shaft. Many of the books she read had started such things in this way, and judging from the look on Corrin’s face as he gazed down at her, she could understand why.

He was obviously ecstatic, mouth slightly open, moaning as she stroked him. Caeldori was only just beginning, however, as she leaned forward, taking his cock into her mouth. She started with the tip, not really sure of what she should be doing, but judging by his groan of surprise, she’s doing a decent enough job.

“Ah, Caeldori! That feels so… amazing.” Corrin said, spurring her on, and the pegasus knight tried to take more of him into her mouth.She began working her tongue around his shaft, and Corrin found it harder and harder to hold on. Before long, he lifted his hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair and pushing her further onto him. Embarrassingly, Caeldori gagged as he pushed her down, not performing perfectly in the slightest. Though, the way he seems to twitch inside of her suggests it’s not a bad thing after all.

Little does Caeldori know, it was  _ too good _ of a thing. As she carried on, Corrin found it harder and harder to hold on. Usually, when pleasuring himself, he knew his limits fairly well, but with Caeldori in charge, Corrin couldn’t properly gauge how close he was getting. He  _ knew _ he was close, but couldn’t bring himself to stop, or to warn Caeldori, and then, he was there.

With a groan, he came, his seed spilling into Caeldori’s mouth, causing the pegasus rider to whimper in surprise. She pulled back, coughing, and the come spilled out of her mouth, some dripping onto her knees, the rest onto the floor.

“Sorry…” Corrin muttered, already regretting losing control so easily. 

“It’s no problem, Corrin,” Caeldori said, once she wiped her face on her sleeve. She made a mental note to clean herself after this is done, as obvious as that might be. “Is there anything else I can do for you? You still want me, yes?”

“Caeldori… I need a bit of a break. But why don’t you lay down, and I’ll return the favor?” Corrin offered, wanting her to enjoy herself as much as he was.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m here to take care of you,” she countered, convinced that if she is doomed to have her love unrequited, she can at least be with Corrin this way. 

“You’re not here to take care of me, Caeldori. You’re here because I love you,” Corrin said, as if it were obvious. Yet the words make her heart skip a beat.

“You… you what?” she asked, trying not to grow too excited by mere words. “I would hope you wouldn’t say something you don’t mean… some people are particularly sensitive to confessions of love, you know.”

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I mean it,” Corrin said, “Caeldori… I told you before, days ago, that I love you. And I’ve never meant anything more in my life, you are perfect. You’re stunning, talented, a delight to be around… and I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you. To love you now, and forever.”

“You… I… really? You really mean that? Oh, Corrin, I’ve been such a fool! I’ve doubted you this whole time, when what you said before was the truth!” Caeldori said, unable to believe she let doubt cloud her judgement.

“It’s no problem, Caeldori. I’m just glad we could work this out now! Now, won’t you please lay down? I think I owe you quite a bit,” he said, gesturing towards the bed once more.

“I… if you’re sure, Corrin. I think I would like that!” Caeldori said, as she lowered herself onto his bed. Corrin was upon her immediately, spreading her legs and slipping her panties aside beneath the skirt of her outfit. He buried his face between her legs, his tongue slipping into the wet folds of her cunt with ease. Caeldori’s legs squeezed together by reflex, pushing him deeper into her, and Corrin knew how she must have felt when he pushed her down, making her take him deeper.

But the prince would never complain. He found Caeldori’s taste perfect, and would likely have found his way deeper even of his own accord. As the efforts of his tongue continued, tracing shapes within her, trying to find her most sensitive areas and then exploit them, Caeldori grew wetter, and closer to her climax. By the time Corrin lifted his hand to her entrance, slipping his finger in alongside his tongue, and teasing her clit, Caeldori was there. She cried out, a desperate, needy sound, as her orgasm broke over her. The legs that held Corrin down finally released him, and he straightened, grinning.

“Well, I feel like we’re even now. So, on to the main event?” Corrin asked.

In response, Caeldori only nodded. She stayed in her position, while Corrin stroked himself once, twice, as he looked over her. She was still clothed, but somehow that only added to his desires, as he was able to see her cunt beneath her skirt, while everything else was covered. In no time at all, he was fully hard, and ready to continue.

“You are… sure about this, aren’t you, Caeldori? I know I want you, but I want you to be sure you’re ready.”

“Please, Corrin. I want you to… to fuck me…” she said, the vulgarity strange as it passed her lips. Strange, yet perfect. Corrin pressed the tip of his cock against her, took hold of her hips, and slowly, eagerly, pushed into her. Each inch he penetrated was incredible, as Caeldori’s tight muscles squeezed him, pulling him in. He watched her face, eagerly noting the way it shifted as he went deeper, and deeper, her arousal becoming more and more plain.

Once he was as far as he could go, he waited, letting his lover adjust to the feeling of fullness. Once she nodded her approval, he began fucking her. It was slow at first, as he built up a rhythm, and tried to stick to it, prolonging the pleasure they both felt. But as time went on, each thrust made it harder for Corrin to focus.

Caeldori also struggled to remain focused, as she kept her eyes on Corrin’s face,  _ feeling  _ each thrust, and watching how his face shifts. With how incredible it felt, both of them knew it was only a matter of time before they finish. But who would break first? Would Caeldori reach her limit, or would Corrin? Both continued their motions, and both held on desperately, hoping to outlast the other. But, as Corrin’s rhythm grew more and more frantic, Caeldori found it hard to hold on. 

While both clung desperately to the pleasure they felt, hoping to outlast the other, both manage to fail. The two of them cried out, nearly simultaneously, as their limits were broken. Climax broke over the both of them, their cries quickly changing into moans.

Corrin allowed himself to fall forward, onto Caeldori.

“That was… incredible…” he murmurs, and she can only nod in response. “I meant to ask this before but… will you marry me, Caeldori? Then we can make it… official.”

And with that, the prince earned a smile, and another nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG WAIT


End file.
